Bottle's Truth or Dare
by YoruStellaMaris
Summary: Yoru, a new Slytherin student, along with Hermoine invent a new game by mixing the muggle games, Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle, into one wizard game.
1. Yoru's New Idea

**__**

Bottle's Truth or Dare

****

By: Yoru# Stella* Maris~ (a.k.a.: also known in the reviews as YSM)

Disclaimer: I'm really JK Rowling and I own everything!!!!! BWUAHhahahahahahaha! J/k! I really am not! I'm not making any money from, I only own the plot, so don't sue me!

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&

A/N: This fic won't have any HP/DM Slash, I want to make this fic tolerable for most readers, even thou I don't want any children reading this since their minds are too young to understand the teen games known as Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&&^&^&

Author's Notes about new character: Okay, I'll add a new character named Yoru (it's not a bad Mary Sue! I'm being realistic here with my character). Here's some info about her. She's the only muggleborn in Slytherin. She's an exchange student from Puerto Rico (I'm Puerto Rican, I can't make my character British, plus this makes her unique). Very dark brown, curly, middle length hair; very dark brown eyes; 5'2 h and 117 pounds (see I'm not even lying about my weight!), thin but not like J.Lo.; smooth oval face; and fair sun tanned skin. She's very smart (I actually passed 9th grade with straight A's in every class, jeje), she's actually somewhat of a bookworm, and loves to go to the school library. And she's the Slytherin keeper. Now let's start the story. 

It was the 5th year in Hogwarts for the Dream Team, it was already the Christmas Holidays, and this year only a few people decided to stay, including the new Slytherin girl named Yoru. Actually, even thou she was in Slytherin, she was nice most of the time and she and Hermoine got along pretty well. But we can't deny that she's also very cunning, and very mischievious too. Afterall, we must always remember that she's in Slytherin.

At breakfast, everyone reunited in one table. Draco Malfoy, (and surprisingly his two goons decided to leave even thou Malfoy decided to do otherwise) Pansy Parkinson, and Yoru López from Slytherin were here. From Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermoine Granger. From Ravenclaw, there was Cho Chang, and from Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley. And of course there were the teachers.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Cho Chang were laughing about something. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom were talking about Quiddith. Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, and Justin were talking about whatever they were talking about. And Hermoine Granger and Yoru López were talking about movies, computers, and the things they did when they were in muggle school. It was a normal day 'til Yoru got a very cool idea!

-Hermoine, remember about the Spin the Bottle game and Truth or Dare?

-Of course, I do.

-Then why don't we make somewhat of a mix of both games and invite everyone (except the teachers of course) to play it in one of the empty classrooms in the dungeons?!

-Yoru, everyone includes Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins. We can't invite them, and even less play the game in one of the classrooms dungeons.

-Hermoine, are you forgetting that I'm in Slytherin? They're my good classmates, they won't bother you as long as you are there. Remember the time that I threw a fire salamander in Draco's cauldron in Potions class because he was bothering you?

-Yes, I do remember, I shall never forget, his hair caught fire and his skin turned green! He was the laughing stalk for two weeks! And after that he didn't dare bother us again in Potions class as long as you were near.

-Then you don't have to worry about him.

-Alright, then let's do it! 

-Perfecto! Now I shall write to everyone an invitation, where it shall be and when. And when all of us reunite, I shall explain the game's instructions. It shall be in the empty classroom in the dungeons #101, at 8 p.m. tonight. See ya later!

And Yoru and Hermoine went to write the invitations to everyone.

Later that night at 8 p.m. in the classroom #101 in the dungeons. Everyone arrived, not one person that was invited refused to come. When they entered, they that all the tables 'n stuff were moved to the sides and in the middle were pillows and cndles so everyone can sit on them and relax. Everyone were in their favorite pijamas. 

Draco was in black silk boxers and an untied silver silk robes that opened to reveal his hairless chest (A/N: *drools*)

-Ok, I can clearly see that everyone else got an invitation. Now, I would really love why would two Mudbloods invite all of us including the people the most love to hate?

-"Look, Draco Malfoy, see it in the bright side: this game can actually allow you to achieve revenge on the ones you so mostly wanted to.:" Said Hermoine

-Alright, enlighten us Mudblood, now you really did catch my attention.

-Actually, Yoru would do the honors. And stop calling us Mudbloods, we ain't the only muggleborns here you know.

Yoru stood up forward towards the middle. She was carrying in her hands a bright blue, green, red, and yellow colored bottle. She was wearing purple muggle pajamas and a black robe to warm herself from the cold temperature of the dungeons, which she still didn't get used to it yet, since she almost has spent most of her life at 80° F.

-Okay I "melted" together the two famous muggle games Truth or Dare and Bottle and made a new wizard game called Bottle's Truth or Dare. The instructions are simple and easy to understand. You spin the bottle, and when it stops pointing towards someone, it shall glow either a red or a green color. If it turns on a red color, you shall kiss the person, if it turns green, you shall perform Truth or Dare. IF it turns out Truth or Dare and the person chooses Truth, the person will hold the bottle in its hands. If the person tells a lie the bottle will burn, but it cannot loose the bottle, cause the bottle will be attached to that person's hands and will continue burning until that person tells the truth. If the person chooses Dare, but he/she doesn't want or can't perform the given dare, he/she can be given at most two more dare options. But if the person doesn't want to perform any of the three given dares from which he/she can choose from, the bottle will shoot the person until that person performs one of the three dares. Any questions?

Everyone nodded no.

-Alright then lets begin! ^_^

Hermoine: Okay, I'll go first.

And Hermoine spun the bottle. Everyone's eyes fell on the bottle's every spin, nervousness and exciteness clouding the air around the, the the bottle started slowing down, it slowed, it slowed, and it stopped! Hermoine's eyes fell on the bottle and then followed the direction towards the bottle was pointing to. The person front of the bottle was no other but Neville Longbotton, and the bottle turned green meaning that Truth or Dare shall be performed.

-Ok, Neville, Truth or Dare?

Authrors's Notes: Okay, I'll end the chapter here with a cliffhanger because I want people to review and tell what should Longbotton choose. Truth or Dare? I need up to 7 reviews voting which should it be (Truth or Dare). If you choose Truth, you can (if you want to, it's obligated) give me some ideas what should be the Truth question that Hermoine shall do to Longbotton. If you choose Dare, you can also give some ideas on what should the Dare be. So Please R & R, and please do put any flames. So read and review, and tell what should it be: Truth or Dare?


	2. Neville's Dare and Turn

Author's Notes: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!!!!!! *Everyone who waited for the next chapter until they rot killed Yoru* X_X 

*Yoru is revived by the T. P. I. F. Net A. (The Protectors of the Innocent Fanfiction.Net Authors) through the use of fanfiction magic that only fanfiction authors and the T. P. I. F. Net A. can obtain (not even wizards can have this type of magic).*

*In a dreamy state that one can only find themselves in if they go back from death* "WOW! I saw a tunnel of light reaching out to me as my path towards heaven…and angels…there were angels around me, telling me that it's not my time yet, that I still have to finish this fic, and must go back…" *Snaps out of the trance and finds herself in front of her PC* O.o what the fu**?….Well, anyways….as I was saying: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!! *People are to shocked to kill her again after they saw the author come back from the dead* *Crickets can be heard* *Prrri-Prrrri-Crii-Crrii* O.o okay, I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well then….*people are still stunned like statues (hey, it's not like you get to see someone come back from the dead everyday)* Well, then, let's just continue on with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neville, to stunned to answer fluidly stuttered his answer

-Dare

__

Oh My God! I can't believe I said dare! I wanted to say Truth! Oh Why Me?! Miserable Me!!! Why did my stupid tongue have to go out and say dare instead of truth?! It's not FAIR!!!!!! I'm so totally screwed! *teary eyes* ~_~

Wow Neville! You're very brave!!: Yoru said sarcastically. Oh don't be so mean to him, Yoru! He was put in Gryffindor for some reason you know. : Hermoine argued. Yoru: You forgot to mentioned the word "unexistant" or "unknown" between the words "some" and "reason". Hermoine: Yoru… Yoru: What?! I was just stating the facts. Jeez! 

Hermoine: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Okay, so lets get it over with. Alright Neville, lets see…uhhhmmm, Oh now I know!! Neville, I dare you to kiss Pansy Parkinson!!!
    Pansy: EEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeekkk!!!!!! *throws a shrill cry* *faints*
    Yoru: Grandioso Hermoine! La Mataste!!!! And besides, I can't believe that of all the things that one would dare Neville to do, you could only think of that! You're supposed to be all smarts you know!
Hermoine: First of all Yoru! She's not dead… 
    
Yoru: She looks like it Hermoine… 
    
    Hermoine: But she's not! Anyway as I was saying…Pansy's not dead. And yes I am all smart, but no one said I was **perfect**! Alright!!! 
    Yoru: Alright! But you don't have to bite my head of alright! And I never said you were perfect!
Hermoine: Whatever!
    
Yoru: And I've got a much better, no wait, I've got a **very **much better idea for Neville's dare. *starts writing something down on a sheet of paper very fast* 
    
    *Hermoine rapidly reads what Yoru wrote* WHAT?! Yoru, you can't possibly think that Neville is capable of doing that?!
    Yoru: And here I thought that I was the mean one towards Neville without any hope for the little guy whatsoever. Hermoine, have more faith in Neville, will ya? I believe he can do it… And I think it would be better if I wrote down also some tips of how to distract the professors…*starts writing down some more* Perfect! Neville, you got the perfect dare! *gives Neville the sheet of paper containing the oh-so-impossible dare*
Neville: *reads the paper* Yoru I can't do this. Oh no! No way I'm gonna do this, you're not gonna make do this, you Slytherin!
    
Yoru: Wanna bet? *Slytherin smirk* 'Cause if you don't do the dare I'll…*bends down and whispers something to Neville's ear so no one else could hear it*
    
    Neville: *Neville's face pales considerable whiter than snow and wears a face of true terror* You...You…You…wouldn't. You…just can't think of ever doing such a thing!
    Yoru: Oh yes I would, and I'm not bluffing. *wears the famous Slytherin smirk* So it's either you do the dare or I do you-know-what. Jeje
Neville: *stutters* Oh..ah…ah…eh…oh…oh alright!…I'll do it.
    
Yoru: I knew you would Neville.
    
    Ron: Um, can we go on with the game, I'm getting bored with all the chattering about. And you didn't tell us what Neville's dare was.
    Yoru: Oh don't worry my dear Gryffindor friend of mine, *wears the Slytherin smirk…again* You'll soon know when…let's see, today's a Friday night, so in Sunday during any of the three daily breaks (breakfast, lunch, or dinner) Neville will perform his cute little dare, and on that Sunday night I will expect that all of you will come here at the same time to continue the game. Is that all clear guys? 
*everyone nods ok*
    
Ron: Okay! Now lets continue with the game now…
    
    Yoru: yes Ron, now we can continue…
    Cho Chang: Wait! Pansy's still out cold. *pointing towards where Pansy lays*
Justin Finch-Fletchley (a/n: I hope that's how you write his name): *shoots a spell towards Pansy, and Pansy wakes up* There you go Pansy, now we'll continue on with game.
    
Pansy: But what happened? Don't tell me that Neville kissed me while I was out!
    
    Ginny: No Pansy, he didn't kiss you. Instead, Yoru gave him a secret dare that shall be revealed on Sunday.
    Pansy: _Oh thank GOD! I don't have to kiss Neville after all! God, I thought my life would have ended with that embarrassment! Ugh! Kissing that Idiot-Donut –fat-Gryffindor! Yuck! I shall never degrade myself in such a way! How lucky I am, I really should be grateful for Yoru, I knew she can be depended to be the one to save a fellow Slytherin…_
Ron: Well Neville, it's your turn. Spin the Bottle.
    
Neville: Okay! ^_^ *spins the bottle*
    
     The bottle spins and spins, and as everyone becomes dizzy trying to follow it, it slows down. And the it stops. Neville rapidly looked straight-forward towards where the bottle pointed too, just as everyone also looked the bottle pointed to at the same time. Everyone wore shocked faces when they realized where it pointed to, everyone except one person who instead was wearing a face of pure terror. The person wearing the face out of pure terror was Pansy Parkinson, and she none other but the person that the bottle pointed to. And as Neville and Pansy stared at the bottle, the bottle's colors started to stir as it was turning a more pinkish hue, and then the colors turned completely **red**. Everyone gasped since we all know very well what the color red meant.
    Pansy: _Oh just great! Just what I needed! I get to Kiss-the-fat-forgetful-frog-called-Neville anyways. _**Fuck**!
    ~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~
    A/N: Well, I'll leave you all with a sweet but very hated cliffhanger over here. I just hope that tomorrow, I also get to finish the next chapter. If you wanna leave any suggestions for my story, you are free to do so, but please no flames and no slash suggestions, ok?
    Kisses from~
Yoru#Stella*Maris~


End file.
